


He came into my room and he played me

by hpjk_addict



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Episode: s12e19 The Future, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 18:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpjk_addict/pseuds/hpjk_addict
Summary: Supernatural s12e19 CodaDean and Sam have a talk about Cas and decide what is to be done next.





	He came into my room and he played me

Sam found Dean sitting on the floor in the kitchen surrounded by empty beer bottles, his head bowed down to his bent knees and his face hidden in his hands; either in shame or pain or both, decided Sam.

“Dean?” he asked tentatively as he towered over him.

Dean grunted something unintelligible but didn’t look up. Sam pursed his lips and sat down on the floor next to him, sending some of the bottles rolling across the floor, the kitchen echoing with dull and hollow sound they made before hitting the wall.

“Dean,” he said again, more forcefully this time, willing his brother to meet his eye. Dean didn’t move or speak. Sam shook his head and waited. He was nothing if not patient. He resolved to sit there and stare at him as long as it took, counting the seconds in his head to pass the time.

It didn’t take long before Dean started shifting on the spot, feeling the weight of Sam’s gaze boring into him. Finally, he tore his eyes away from his knees and looked at his brother.

“What?” he grunted.

Sam took a deep breath before releasing it and launching the speech he had prepared:

“Dean, I know you’re angry and hurt. And I get it, man. I do. You have every right to be. And you probably feel that Cas betrayed us – ”

“ – again – ”

“ – but we have to consider the possibility that it wasn’t all Cas back there. I mean, you saw his eyes, right? They were glowing yellow and all that power… the way he just set Dagon on fire… Dean, you know what that must mean.”

Dean snorted.

“Yeah, well, it was all Cas when he came into my room,” he said bitterly. “Trust me on that, Sammy.”

Dean swallowed, shook his head and looked down at his hands.

Sam rubbed at his eyes. He didn’t know what to say to that; he knew how much it cost Dean to confess to something like that, not to mention for the second time that day. _He came into my room and he played me._ Sam had suspected that Dean and Cas’s relationship had undergone a certain change after their encounter with Ramiel and Cas’s near death experience. He hadn’t pried, of course, knowing exactly what Dean would tell him to do with his enquiries. However, the fact that Cas knew what Dean was keeping under his pillow kind of confirmed it. But then Dean looked so ashamed and miserable saying it, Sam didn’t even have the heart to tell him how monumentally stupid that had been. Now he tried hard not to think about what was transpiring in Dean’s bedroom while he was desperately trying to find a way to save both Kelly and her kid.

Dean, on the other hand, could do nothing but think back on that – even though it made his blood pump with fury and his skin crawl with shame. It all happened so fast. He was on the point of leaving the room – had to leave the room to stop from throwing himself at Cas like some stupid schoolgirl with a crush. But he wasn’t quick enough. In his defence, he didn’t exactly expect Cas to take charge after all that spiel about failing again and again. So as he brushed (none too gently) past him on his way out, ostensibly to get a beer, he didn’t exactly expect to feel Cas’s arm curve around his waist before being slammed into the door and then manhandled onto his bed, while all breath and rational thought were knocked out of him in one go. Dean couldn’t bear the thought that after all this time it had all been just so that Cas could get his hands on the Colt.

“So what do we do now?” asked Sam, interrupting Dean’s self-pity and -flagellation fest, his forehead furrowed as he looked at his brother in concern, waiting.

He didn’t have to wait long. Dean lifted his head and looked back at Sam, his expression unwavering and his jaw set.

“We do what we always do, Sammy. We get his feathered ass back home.”


End file.
